The Love of a Goddess
by Shyguy storm21
Summary: A story a year after the defeat of Hades. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to take a quick break from Danny Phantom Season 4, because I am all out of creative inspiration and… ok, fine, the real reasons are:**

**1)I'm having trouble thinking of how to end the third episode: "Faces of Fury"**

**2)I'm getting a little bored with the story. I get bored with a lot of things though, and by next week I should be, um, "un-bored." But I will most certainly update it soon, so it's not like the story is going on hiatus or anything. I figure if I write a short story like this, and then get back into the Danny Phantom Season 4**

**3) I've wanted to write something like this for awhile.**

**4) I may have… accidently… lost the sheet where I wrote down all 20 episode ideas (Yes, I actually wrote up a sheet like that.) I think I know where it is, but I'm too lazy to look right now.**

**And to anyone who doesn't have a 3DS, I strongly recommend you buy one just for Kid Icarus Uprising. It's that good. Spoiler alert: If you haven't played through the entire thing, this story gives away plot points.**

Pit was eating with Lady Palutena, Dark Pit, and the Centurion Army about a year after the defeat of Hades. Fortunately, Palutena knew better than to try to cook the meal herself, since she knew what happened the last time she tried something like that. So, she ordered take out at a new restaurant called "The Light of the Goddesses."

"Yuck." Pit said in disgust. "This place does NOT know how to make food. This is disgusting! If they're going for the 'Goddess of Light' theme, they're doing it well. This cooking is almost as bad as yours, Lady Palutena!"

"Well, Pit, maybe you'd actually get a nutritious, delicious, complex meal fit for a brave warrior such as yourself if you'd _stop ordering off the kiddie menu!_" Lady Palutena retorted.

"But they give you an awesome toy with every meal! Look what I got this time, it's a little Centurion Strongarm whose pants falls off when you push this little button! _That's hilarious!_" Pit laughed.

"Pit, you know that technically you're supposed to be under 10 to order off that menu."

"I know, that's why I had Pittoo order it for me! He's technically only one year old."

"That's four years, you idiot!" Dark Pit said. "You would know that if you didn't laze around doing your own thing for three years after the… incident."

"Oh, because I was totall_y _partying it up as a stupid ring!" Pit retorted.

"Both of you, play nice!" Lady Palutena warned.

"Like you're so great yourself!" Pit said, continuing the banter. "All throughout the war with Hades you and Viridi did nothing but pick on me! Even Hades got into the fun!"

"That's because you're so easy to make fun of!" Dark Pit stated. "Oh! Look at me! I'm Pit! I'm such a baby! And a kissup!" Pittoo said, making wild hand motions.

As he was making the hand motions, Dark Pit accidently knocked his dessert, apple pie, onto the floor. As he leaned over on his chair to grab it, he leaned too far and the chair tipped over. He faceplanted into the pie. Pit burst out laughing, while Lady Palutena let out a sarcastic "Niiice." Even some of the Centurion soldiers chuckled a bit.

Just then, Lady Palutena got a call from Poseidon.

"Lady Palutena!" Poseidon said from the other end. "Long time no see! I am glad to be in touch again!"

"Same to you Poseidon, but you're not fooling anyone. I know you want something." Lady Palutena cleverly remarked.

"Ah yes! It appears some leftover Underworld troops are planning to revive Hades. And they need something from my castle to do so. Could you send Pit over to get rid of them?"

"Poseidon, you're a fully capable god. Why don't you fight them off yourself?" Palutena inquired.

"Because I thought young Pitty could use some training and another day in the limelight."

Palutena remained silent.

"Ok, I'm just lazy. Send him over, and I promise I'll pay him something."

"Ok." Lady Palutena answered. "But not for you. Just so Pit and Pittoo can hone their battle skills."

Palutena returned to the dining area.

"Pit, Pitoo, I have a mission for you guys! How would you like to go on an adventure that will not benefit you in any way whatsoever!"

"Fine," Dark Pit said. "I'm itching to kick some butt, anyway."

"Great!" Palutena said. "And you, Pit!"

Pit was still hysterically laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! Welcome to Chapter 2! Ok, ok, I kinda lost motivation to write this, as it was not getting ANY reviews, favs or reactions whatsoever. I was gonna just leave this alone, until it actually got reviews! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it is so motivating to me. Anyway, the story continues.**

**Oh, and those of you who are wondering about my Danny Phantom Season 4, I'm writing out the episodes in advance before posting now. So it may be a few more days until I update that.**

"So, what's this mission we have to do, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked after he finished laughing.

"You were so busy laughing you couldn't hear the first time?" Dark Pit bitterly stated. "Some Underworld troops are storming Poseidon's castle. We don't know what, but they need something to revive Hades."

Pit immediately sunk to the ground and groaned. "Ugghhhhh. Five more _minutes. Please._"

"Pit, this is important. You have to go now." Lady Palutena ordered.

"I'm _soooooo _tired." Pit complained.

"Well, you were extremely energetic when you were laughing your butt off at my little 'pie' incident." Pittoo pointed out.

Pit burst out laughing again at how ridiculous Dark Pit looked when his face was in that pie. It took him two or three tries to get his face out the pie, as his skin was stuck to the sticky stuff (**I don't really know what it's called)** inside.

"SEE?" Pittoo said to Palutena. "He's fine. Do you see what I have to put up with whenever we are training or on missions together?"

"What do you mean 'together'?" Lady Palutena said. "You always push all the work on him while you sit there reading your dumb comic books!"

"Danny Phantom is _NOT_ dumb!" Pittoo defended his favorite comic book superhero.

"Y'know, I heard the real Danny never even authorized those comics." Palutena said.

"Well, whatever." Dark Pit said. "Can't I go by myself? I can work much faster without him."

Palutena narrowed her eyes. "Y'know, if you go without him, he'll probobly eat all your ice cream dessert while you're gone." Palutena smiled, believing she had won the argument.

"Please." Dark Pit huffed. "YOu and I both know he prefers chocolate to vanilla."

"Yes, but he _will_ lick all the chocolate syrup off the top."

"DAMN IT!" Dark Pit screamed. "Fine. He can come."

Dark Pit walked over to Pit. "Hey, we better get going soon. I think the first place we should look is where Poseidon keeps his- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Pit was licking the chocolate syrup off Pittoo's ice cream.

"Pittoo... don't do anything... hasty." Palutena said to a fuming Dark Pit.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO EATING THAT ICE CREAM!" He yelled.

"Well, the ice cream is all yours, I just wanted the syrup." Pit smirked.

"I don't want it with all your disgusting saliva on it!"

"Pittoo, you're like my clone. We pretty much have the same saliva. In each other's mouths."

Dark Pit barfed all over his ice cream. He even hit some of the Centurion soldiers. "That's the most disgusting thought you have ever put in my head." Dark Pit huffed.

Pit and Dark Pit said their good byes to Palutena and the Centurion army as they flew out.

Dark Pit had brought some chicken nuggets from the restaurant along with him. Although Pit hated the restaurant, he was getting hungry.

"Hey, Pittoo, can I have some of those?"

"Not unless you let me be in the next Smash bros."

"You WERE in Brawl."

"Recolors don't count! Me and Daisy both agreed on that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pit and his Dark counterpart arrived at Posiedon's undersea palace. The place was being overrun by thousands of Underworld soldiers.

"_Thousands?" _Pit yelled at the narrator. "Try _millions_! Ive never seen that much Underworld troops in my life!"

The Underworld army was tearing the place apart, looking for whatever it was that was in the castle that could revive Hades. Pit and Pitoo stood their ground and fought as brave as they could, but there were just too many of the Underworld troops. Pit and Pittoo were getting injured, badly.

"Oh no!" Pit exclaimed, "We're getting murdered!"

"Ah, _you're_ getting murdered." Pittoo boasted. "Me, I'm-"

Pittoo was then stomped by a Clubberskull.

"You were saying?" Pit sarcastically remarked.

The battle raged on, Pit and Dark Pit defeating many troops, but they didn't seem to be making a dent in the Underworld army.

"You see that!" Dark Pit pointed upward at a vortex. "They're constantly spawning from there! How the heck are we ever gonna close that! It's our only way, these guys are coming in by the thousands… no… millions… no… sextillions!"

"Ha… haha…"

"What?"

"You said-"

"OH GROW UP!" Dark Pit screamed at the immature Pit. "It's a real number. Jeez!"

The angels were then hit with a really large blast. They were both knocked back into two Monoeyes that attacked. The attacks were relentless and infinite. Pit and Pittoo were on the brink of dying, and they desperately needed help.

"Yknow," Pittoo complained, "Why is it that us two are like Palutena's ENTIRE ARMY! I mean, The Underworld army has all these troops, Viridi has the forces of nature, but of course, we have to deal with those lazy Centurions!"

"They are NOT lazy!" Pit defended. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, they're kinda lazy. Look, let's try to get Posiedon to help. He probably won't pay us if we need him to help us, but at least maybe he could keep the Underworld troops under control!"

"Ok, I'll give it a shot." Dark Pit tried. "Yo! POSIEDON! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Sorry, boys" Posiedon responded from inside his castle. "I'm attending to important business right now."

"POSIEDON! I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH YOUR FREAKING WINDOW! YOU'RE TAKING A BATH! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! WE ARE UNDERWATER!"

"I am a _god_, I don't need to follow the laws of physics. Now, fight off the Underworld army by yourselves! I'm sure you can do it!"

Posiedon continued his bath and started playing with the bath toys.

"Pit, we can't stop them on our own. We're gonna be finished if we stay here. We need to leave, now!" Pittoo begged, showing his serious side. He knew when to stop making fun of Pit when the situation became fatal.

"No!" Pit said. "We could do this!"

"Pit, do you see those guys! They are coming out of that portal faster than we are defeating them! If we keep fighting, not only will it be futile, but face it, we might _die_."

"I don't care if I die!" Pit said. "I will fight until the bitter end!"

"Alright, suit yourself, Pit. You wanna live in a fairy tale where you can actually defeat all these guys just by believing, go for it. I'm going back to Palutena to think of a _real_ plan on what we are going to do about this. I'm done babysitting you."

And with that, Dark Pit flew off.

Pit continued fighting but it was hopless. He was rendered unconscious. The only thing he could hear was this angelic voice saying:

"_Pit, what were you thinking? Pit, Please wake up. You… you idiot!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry about the wait, haven't updated in forever, but I am now going to update more frequently.**

Pit didn't know who the voice belonged to. All he knew it was the greatest sound he had ever heard. It was such a soft, angelic tone, smooth and caring, which could put any baby to sleep, when-

"PIT! WAKE THE HECK UP!"

Suddenly, Pit didn't think too highly of the voice.

He eventually opened his eyes and saw who was speaking. He gasped.

"Can it be you? It can't be you!" Pit exclaimed.

"Of course it is me… who else?"

*Palutena's Lair*

Palutena was pacing the floor.

"Um, your majesty?" a Centurion Strongarm inquired. "You're pacing the floor."

"Of course she is, dummy" the other centurion said. "Can't you read the narrative?"

"Hey!" Palutena said. "You guys know you're not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall!"

"Yeah!" the Centurion Strongarm said. "Besides, you know I never learned to read."

The Centurions argued for quite some time. Dark Pit eventually flew in.

"Hey!" Palutena called out. I trust you were successful. Where's Pit?"

"He could be dead, for all I know. The underworld army was becoming simply too much. I have no idea where they could possibly be coming from, but they are generating practically infinitely. How are they forming without Hades? Gosh, I'm so confused."

"Wait, so you just left Pit out on the battlefield?"

"He didn't want to leave. I told him I'm done babysitting him, and I left without him."

Palutena walked up to Dark Pit and slapped him.

"I keep telling you and Pit, the most important thing is that you stick together no matter what! How could you just leave him there?"

"You weren't there. There was no way Pit and I were able to defeat those enemies, and he wanted to stay! I told him I was going back to form a real plan, while he absolutely refused to leave."

The Centurions who were arguing walked up to Dark Pit.

"Pittoo, don't you think that college isn't exactly important?"

"Yes it is, you dummy!" The other Centurion said. "I'll have you know that I attended Harvard-"

"No you didn't!" The centurion replied. "You went to Skyworld Community College! And-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "This is why Pit and I are never able to get things done! Because you lazy bums can't stop arguing long enough to actually train!"

"Well, that was unreasonably harsh" The centurions said in unison.

"Guys, guys, stop fighting" Palutena interjected. "Centurions, why don't you go somewhere else?"

"No!" They both stubbornly exclaimed. We shall stay here!"

"I heard the first five hundred people to go to the toy store they just opened gets a free Fairy Princess wand."

The centurions trampled each other on their way out the door.

"Perfect. No we have no army. Great job" Pittoo said with a glare.

"Oh, they weren't any help anyway. I have a plan… let me call someone. I hate to do this, but it is our only choice."


End file.
